Fly Away
by cat3251
Summary: What if Harm had been given another choice during the events of Back in the Saddle?


Author's note: This is my first time writing Fan Fiction so be gentle.

Disclaimer: JAG and all JAG characters are the property of Belisarius Productions, CBS, and Paramount Television.

Harm sighed as he cleaned up from dinner with Catherine. She was right, he had asked only because he wasn't sure what he wanted. A ready-made family would give him what he had longed for, but the truth was he didn't love her. He liked her, sure, but love. He wasn't even sure what love was. He knew love existed, but maybe only for the lucky few who found it. At one point he in his life he had known true love, but then it was taken by a madman. Maybe that had been his one and only shot.

He finished up the dishes and picked up his guitar and sat down to play. He played a few songs, but his mind kept going back to where he was in his life, without a job, without a family, he was lost. He sighed again as he looked at the coffee table stacked with the Imes case files. He had told Mac he would work on them, maybe he should get started; it might take his mind off his troubles for a little while anyway.

As he reached for the first folder, he heard a knock at the door. What is this grand central station he muttered to himself as he got up to answer the door. He slowly walked to the door to open it. He opened the door to the last person he thought he would see.

"Evening Harm, hope it's not too late for a visitor."

"Not at all sir! Although, I'm surprised to see you." Harm said.

"Well I always liked to keep you on your toes." His visitor replied.

"Yes so you did sir. Beer?" Harm asked.

"Sounds good." Looking at the coffee table, he guest asked "Am I keeping you from something?"

"Not at all, just doing a, uh, favor for a friend" Harm answered.

"Would this friend happen to be a Marine Colonel who cost you your career or an Admiral who likes alligators?"

Harm was shocked. How could he know what had happened? Webb said the files were classified, if his guest knew then who else did? It was bad enough being humiliated in front of the whole JAG office, but if rumor had spread his far then could he ever hope to salvage what was left of his life.

Reading Harm's face, his guest said "Relax Harm, only a few people know all the details of what really happened in Paraguay and what was said in Chedwiggen's office. Let's just say I have connections and when I heard what happened I wasn't happy with the way the situation was handled. I tried to come sooner, but by the time I got here you had already been approached by the agency."

Harm handed him a beer "Please have a seat. I don't understand sir, what does the agency and Paraguay have to do with your visit?" Harm paused, "not that your being here is unwelcomed" he added quickly.

"Always the diplomat I see." His guest chuckled.

Harm blushed slightly

"Harm, I've followed your career since your days at the academy. The semester you spent with us was enough for me to know you had great potential. And I was right, even after your ramp strike, you didn't give up. You found a way to still serve your country. I can't tell you how happy I was when I heard you went back to flying. It's who you are, you're a good lawyer, but you're a damn sight better pilot."

Harm started to say thank you, but stopped when his guest help up his hand and continued.

"Look Harm, the truth is I'm here to offer you a job and your career back."

"All due respect sir, Admiral Chedwiggen already pushed through my paperwork, hence the agency job. Besides, let's be honest, there is no way SecNav will reinstate me. The man has never liked me and I can't say the feeling isn't mutual."

"It's true, you're no longer in the Navy but I can have you reinstated through other, higher up channels."

"Other channels? No offense sir, but I'm done being a spook!"

"Harm, I'm offering you the chance to continue serving. It's classified above top secret and few people even know the project exists. SecNav included! If you want this opportunity, then I can make it happen."

"Sir, in case you just missed it, I just landed a C-130 on an aircraft carrier. Everyone knows my face, I doubt there is anywhere in the world you could send me where someone wouldn't recognize me." Harm replied.

"Cocky aren't we?" His guest smiled.

Harm had the decency to blush, "Sorry sir, but it's true."

"Look Harm, just think about what I'm saying. Truth be told, you most likely will be reinstated anyway. JAG is a mess and they need all the help they can get. But" pointing at the case files on the table, "do you really want to go back? We both know you won't be welcomed back with open arms. Hell, knowing Chedwiggen you'll be doing scut work for months! It's gonna chap his ass that he will have to admit he made a mistake and that he needs you! You've already started, do you really think Col MacKenize really needed your help? Or was this just a way to pass off work onto someone else?

Just think about it, that's all I'm asking. Give yourself a fresh start where you can make a real difference again. Thanks for the beer." He said as he walked to the door.

"Sir, one question where would I be going?" Harm asked.

"The best I can tell you is out of DC and away from JAG. Just think about it Harm, you know where to find me."

"I will General, I promise." Harm answered, "Oh and General West, thank you…for well giving a damn sir."

Harm closed the door and sighed. His head was spinning. General West was right, his first love was flying. It's why he'd gone to work for the agency in the first place. He'd had offers with law firms but flying was in his blood. It was what defined him, something no one at JAG seemed to understand. He slowly walked over and sat down on his couch. He looked at the pile of files in front of him; he didn't have to do the work. He had other options now; the question was what should he do…


End file.
